This invention relates to delivering a series of flash-producing electrical pulses to a flashtube in rapid succession, and provides an improvement in certain respects in the circuitry disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,969.
When a high ultraviolet flashtube output is desired, slow discharges through the flashtube at low voltage producing a low percentage of ultraviolet light, a high percentage of infrared light, and consequent unwanted heat are to be avoided.